vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Hayley
The relationship between Rebekah Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. They are known as "Haybekah" by fans. ''The Vampire Diaries Season Four Although Elijah frequently mentions Hayley to Rebekah (in phone conversations), and that she is pregnant with Klaus' unborn child, Rebekah and Hayley don't actually meet during the series. The Originals Season One In ''House of the Rising Son, they both met for the first time at Klaus' mansion in New Orleans. But Rebekah mistakes Hayley for the maid and makes a comment about her carrying Klaus' baby. While looking for Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley come across her coffin where Klaus stores Rebekah when he daggers her, this spooks Hayley and Rebekah tells her that she should get out of the Mikaelson Family while she still can. Later Hayley decides to abort the baby, but decides against it last minute. During this Marcel's nightwalkers approach and proceed on taking her to see Marcel (as Werewolves are banned from the French Quarter). Hayley then throws a cup of Wolfsbane in one of the nightwalker's face's, this angers him and just when he is about to attack her Rebekah extracts his heart and says "Is that anyway to treat a pregnant lady"?. They later confront an angry Klaus at the mansion, who gets even more angry and attempts to strangle Hayley to death after she admits to him that she tried to miscarriage on purpose. Rebekah quickly pulls him away and tells him it is okay to feel emotional and want something. After that Hayley and Rebekah have a talk with each other, and Hayley gives Rebekah the daggers that Klaus hid underneath her coffin, this shows that they trust each other, with Rebekah telling her; "Us girls have to stick together." In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley briefly reads Elijah's journal. In the journal he described the changes in his siblings since becoming a vampire, he wrote about Rebekah's change and Hayley had a brief flashback of when Rebekah saved her from Marcel's nightwalkers. In Girl in New Orleans, the witch Agnes tries to convince Hayley to visit a doctor in the bayou to check on the baby. Hayley doesn't give in until Rebekah reprimands her for not taking better care of her baby. While Hayley is with the doctor, Agnes sets a trap and tries to have her killed. Hayley escapes after texting Rebekah her location and kills three of her assassins, Rebekah arrives and kills the fourth, she then hears more coming and tells Hayley to run as arrows are shot at her. When Rebekah wakes, Hayley is nowhere to be seen and she meets Klaus after telling him of their situation. Klaus arrives and demands to know where Hayley is. After pondering her whereabouts and looking on her phone, they hear a noise outside and see Hayley slowly making their way towards them. Rebekah and Klaus rush to her and she helps Hayley sit. Rebekah asks her how she escaped and how her wounds were healed, and after Hayley says she doesn't know, possibly the full moon, Rebekah tells her that her unborn daughter saved her life by healing her wounds. In Sinners and Saints, They go out in the Bayou with Sophie who tells them about the Harvest and informant about Davina. Later they are informed by the Elijah the real reason why they're in the city. In'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Hayley falls sick under a curse attempt to forcefully miscarry the baby. Rebekah helps Sophie with taking care of Hayley, but only for her sake. In Bloodletting, Rebekah confronts Marcel regarding using her to figure out where her family lived. She throws him against the church walls when he refuses to answer. Reluctantly he tells her that he didn't take Hayley hostage. He also adds that he had already sorted this out with Klaus and Elijah. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Rebekah with Elijah goes to check on the Bayou werewolves at Hayley's request. They get Marcel inner circle away from the werewolves and discovered a pack of them are Klaus's paternal family. This get to stop Klaus from killing the werewolves in the Bayou and making Halyey glad her family wasn't killed. In Crescent City, Its a full moon night and Hayley uses this chance to get to know her family. Rebakah helps her get the party ready at the plantation house commeting on the strangeness of her family situation "While every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth, your cursed Crescent clan will be human". Both of them are ambushed separately by the quater witches. Elijah manages to save Hayley. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah visited Hayley to say goodbye and warned her about Klaus that he's broken and there's hope for him in the child she carries and to tell her niece dispite her absence to tell her stories about her crazy aunt Beks and she loves her very much. In From a Cradle to a Grave, sometime after Hayley gave birth to Hope Mikaelson, she, Elijah and Klaus realized that New Orleans isn't a safe place to raise the youngest Mikaelson because Esther will keep sending witches out to kill her. Klaus decides to send her away under the protection of Rebekah, while Hayley, Elijah, Marcel and Klaus fake the baby's death so that the New Orleans Coven would believe that Hope no longer exists. Meanwhile they also plan to stay behind and make the French Quarter safer for Hope to live in. Quotes :Hayley: "Who the hell are you?" :Rebekah: "Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" :(Hayley puts down the iron poker, smiling wryly.) :Hayley: "Hello. Not the maid." :Rebekah: "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" :Hayley: "You have your brother's manners." :Rebekah: "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" :Hayley: "Beats me. He's long gone." :Rebekah: "What do you mean, "long gone"?" :Hayley: "Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." :Rebekah: "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" :Rebekah: "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." :Hayley: "You think Klaus killed him." :Rebekah: "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." :Hayley: (incredulously) "He keeps your coffin on standby." :Rebekah: "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere." :Hayley: "I feel sick." :Rebekah: "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone." :Hayley: "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." :Rebekah: "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." :Sophie: "Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." :Rebekah: "Who?" :(Sophie gives her a significant look.) :Rebekah: "Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." :(To vampire Rebekah killed after attacking Hayley) :Rebekah: "That's no way to treat a pregnant lady, I do hate bad manners." :Rebekah: " Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." :Hayley: "I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there." :Rebekah: "Us girls have got to look out for each other." :- House of the Rising Son ---- :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Oh, I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :Rebekah: (To Sophie) "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." :- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Hayley: (To Agnes) "What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!" :Rebekah: "A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." :Rebekah: "Have to say, I'm impressed." :Hayley: "How did you find me?" :Rebekah: "Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" :Hayley: "Witches, warlocks, whatever." :(Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance) :Rebekah: "There're more of them. Run!" :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Leave her alone! for a moment It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." :(Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously) :Rebekah: "Your own child healed you." :(Klaus smiles at the thought) :Rebekah: "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" :Hayley: "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me." :- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Hayley: "Rebekah, what are you doing here?" :Rebekah:'' "I came to say good-bye."'' :Hayley: "What happened to us girls sticking together?" :Rebekah: "Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't pass that up." :Hayley:'' "I guess you deserve a few vacation days."'' :Rebekah: "Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him, but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry, and speaking of your child, our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please be careful." :Hayley: "You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus." :Rebekah: "Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy auntie bex and let her know, despite my absence, I do love her very much." :- Farewell to Storyville Trivia *Claire Holt (Rebekah) and Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley) are real-life best friends. *This is the second time they have starred together as supernatural creatures; They both played mermaids in . *Rebekah is the second person to called Hayley "wolf girl", the first being Klaus. *Rebekah shows interest in Hayley first before Hayley shows interest in Rebekah. *Hayley likes Rebekah because she's a bitch. *Hayley and Klaus put Hope under the protection of Rebekah because it isn't safe in New Orleans. Gallery Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg Sinners10.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Haylandrebek.jpg Rebekahhayleyy.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png Casket240.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket29.jpg Reference See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed